The Bye Bye Birdie Champion
The School of Our's Season 5 Episode 29 "The Bye Bye Birdie Champion" Wednesday, and it's a backwards day. Blocks 5,4,3,2,1. Duane is late and goes to math to start the open ended final. It is really easy, but Duane did not show work. He thought it wasn't that necessary. In bio,they are going over stuff that in the final, pretty boring class. Next Duane goes down to accounting. To finish the final. John Saunders is in this class, the kid who was in Duane's Spanish class with ms. Wolk and he did the project with Lindsay, Taylor, and Duane. Duane has a lot to do. This other senior girl who is in this class finishing her final says she has negative balances, and revealed she hasn't studied. When she left. Duane realized he has 2 negative balances, but it's only 2 minutes in the class, so he didn't care! He is not coming in on his own time to finish it. In English Duane is on his iPad, talking to Vince, and listening to Mr. Lawrence read the book, saying curse words like "shit" or "god damn". In the book a character called someone a pussy, but mr. Lawrence read "vagina" which people found funny. The class would act crazy if he says the curse words. At lunch, Duane was on his way to his locker when he saw Karolyn. She and her friend asked him if he wants a chocolate cupcake with cookie dough and Hershey kisses on top. Duane laughed saying yeah. His lucky day. Duane asked who made it. Karolyn said she did, but she also said if it taste nasty then she didn't make it. Duane said ok. Duane walked away and heard them ask someone else, hmmmm weird. Duane took a bite and it was kinda hard and burnt tasteing, no wonder they were giving them away. But Duane still ate it because he loves cookie dough and kinda wanted another one. Finally last block (first block) gym. Tom Wanted to get bye bye birdie started and this time, it was a lot of people. We had tom, Duane, and folts. Plus Tri and his friends, Sean, Andrew, Joel plus Jovona, Keira, Ish and Eric o'brian. Plus Trey who is in Duane English class and others. The kid keyon, the black kid who is always budding into the game trying to show off comes in. Erica is pissed, she said that she hates it when he plays because he's always trying to show off. Duane started to laugh he couldn't agree more. After he left, The first one out was Sean. By trey, then Tom. Trey is getting a lot of people out. He is a beast. Duane would love to get him out. Joel is out by Nick, then Nick get Duane out. It was a long game. Tri made it far. Final 4. Trey won. Next round Duane made it a little further when trey got Duane out. And the next round, Duane made it far. Final 2 was Duane and ish, Trey was out by Duane, then Duane threw the ball, and someone who was out catches it, Trey. Then Trey shots the ball and got Duane out. Keira and Erica was clapping for him. Soon a lot of people left now it's, Duane, Erica, Trey, Jovona, Sean, Keira, big John, Andrew, Ish, Nick. Erica had gotten the ball and tried to get trey out,but she missed the shot. Ish came and got trey out. Soon Keira had gotten the ball, she don't know who to get out so she said Duane's name because... Duane is not a threat, if she misses and Duane gets the ball, he won't get her out because he shoots badly. Duane is always getting out by Trey. Trey was back in and got Erica out for the 5th time. Erica called him a bitch and yelled "you're always getting me out, and I'm not even a threat. Then Duane was out by trey, again. The nex round, Keira got him out. It seems like the final two everyone is Keira and Ish. Or sometimes trey and Keira. Duane said that out loud, trey said that they are just that good. Soon Then, class was over.